


The Hell of both

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Estoy aquí, Dean. Siempre. No importa lo que ocurra, lo que veamos, lo que tengamos que hacer. Siempre. Eres mi casa. Y yo soy la tuya».</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell of both

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que allá vamos. La acción se ubica en la cuarta temporada, lo que implica SPOILERS de ahí hacia atrás. Dean de vuelta del Infierno, Sam bebiendo sangre de demonio, los dos mintiéndose mucho... Todo eso. Concretamente, escribí esto a partir de la escena en la que Dean habla por primera vez de su estancia en el Infierno.
> 
> Gracias a Silvara, por el beteo y porque, de no ser por ella, esto no estaría aquí.

**The hell of both**

Sam conducía el Impala en medio de una noche cerrada, de una carretera perdida, y su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Su hermano iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto como un fantasma.

Dean, que era su ancla, su lugar seguro, una _puta_ roca. Su héroe, su hermano mayor. Por fin había hablado sobre su estancia en el Infierno y Sam deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo y desde el principio había sabido que eso de la amnesia era una bazofia, una mentira que escondía un horror. Ellos ahora se mentían más que nunca. Y ese era sólo el principio de sus desgracias. Dean había pasado cuarenta años en el Infierno. Sus cuatro meses de mierda y de agonía y de «me quiero morir»… habían sido _cuarenta años_ para Dean.

_«Y entonces empecé a torturar»._

Sam lo había intentado todo. Todo, maldita sea. Un pacto con el demonio del cruce, rituales, abrir la maldita puerta del Infierno y bajar allí a por Dean él mismo. Había recorrido senderos que una vez juró no transitar, se había saltado todos y cada uno de sus principios de mierda. Había intentado cambiar su lugar por el de Dean. Y había fallado estrepitosamente. Llevaba toda la vida siendo cuidado por Dean, pero él no había sido capaz de cuidar de su hermano. No había podido traerlo de vuelta, como Dean había hecho por él.

_«Esto… lo que tengo dentro de mí… Desearía no poder sentir nada, Sammy. Desearía no poder sentir una maldita cosa»._

Dean se había roto en el Infierno.

Él, la roca, el héroe.

Había ido allí por su culpa y Sam no había sido capaz siquiera de sacarlo. Y mientras Dean se deshacía de espaldas a él, sacando a duras penas migajas de lo que había tenido que hacer para mantener jirones de su cordura, Sam sólo había podido balbucear que treinta años era más de lo que cualquier hombre hubiera aguantado. Ningún consuelo, ningún roce. Sam estaba enseñado militarmente también en aquello y, aunque había un puto terremoto en su interior, nada de lo que había aprendido sobre relaciones normales entre seres humanos durante los años que estuvo con Jessica se aplicaba a ellos dos. Dean se había roto por salvarlo a él, y Sam no era capaz ni de un maldito roce. Así de jodidos estaban.

Miró a su hermano, cuya vista se perdía en la oscuridad, hundido en el asiento y con los ojos tan hinchados que no parecía él.

El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Ruby. Colgó y lo devolvió a su sitio.

Sam clavó de nuevo la vista en la oscura carretera que surcaba un bosque denso, en busca del primer cartel de neón que anunciara un motel de los suyos. No pensaba fallar en _aquello_ también. Dean necesitaba un ancla, un lugar seguro. Y Sam sabía que era él. Y sabía cómo dárselo, cómo hacer que _sintiera_. Eran tan disfuncionales que no había palabras de solaz, ni abrazos fraternales. Ellos estaban a años luz de todo eso. De todo lo normal. Su vida no lo era y las formas de curarse tampoco. Aunque los dos terminasen tan jodidos por la mañana que el autodesprecio se quedara diminuto.

Una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima recorrió de nuevo la mejilla de Dean y Sam se desvió del asfalto, unos metros bosque adentro.

A la mierda el motel.

Bajó del coche y pasó por delante hasta la puerta de su hermano. La abrió y tiró de él para sacarlo al exterior.

—¿Qué…?

Dean se pasó la manga por el rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar, pero no sabía lo que era ser cuidado —desde luego, su padre los había mantenido vivos; pero _mantener vivos_ y _cuidar_ no era lo mismo. Sam sí entendía la diferencia—. Sam llevaba toda la vida siendo cuidado por Dean y ahora se daba cuenta de que su hermano ni siquiera reconocía cuando alguien quería hacer lo mismo por él.

Se quitó la cazadora y luego la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo pese al frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dean tenía la guardia tan baja en esos momentos que su mirada le pareció asustada por un instante. Su tono era de cabreo.

—Estoy aquí, Dean.

Los ojos verdes se dieron un paseo por su anatomía, no queriendo, pero _queriendo_. El pecho de Sam subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, y contagió el ritmo de su respiración a Dean. Puede que no fuera normal, pero Sam sabía —y sabía que Dean sabía— lo que estaba pasando entre ambos en esos momentos.

Adelantó un paso para sacarle la sempiterna chaqueta de piel a su hermano, pero éste, cómo no, forcejeó. Sam era fuerte, tanto como él. Podían pelear al mismo nivel; podían fingir lo que fuera si eso le servía. Dean iba a terminar semidesnudo, como él, aunque fuera perfectamente capaz de evitarlo. Los dos lo sabían. Sus respiraciones estaban completamente alteradas para cuando la piel de ambos quedó igual de expuesta. Dean mostraba un ceño profundo que a Sam le importaba un pimiento.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Sammy?

—Puedes guardarte lo que quieras para ti, como si quieres ser una maldita caja fuerte, Dean…

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién habla de guardar secret…

—…pero vas a dejar que te cuide, porque yo llevo toda mi puta vida dejando que tú lo hagas.

Un paso y la piel con la piel. Ardiendo, energía. Fuego abrasador. Sam fue el primero en adelantar las manos y tomar de aquello, porque en el fondo era un egoísta y él también necesitaba ser curado. Abrazó a Dean regodeándose en el contacto libre, aprovechando la guardia baja. Apretó los dientes y los ojos, como solía hacer cuando algo le superaba, y luego sintió las manos de su hermano sobre su espalda, en su cintura, y el calor se multiplicó por mil. Todo se volvió convulso y necesitado entonces. Las respiraciones erráticas dieron paso a los labios mojados y calientes, a los mordiscos y los gruñidos contenidos. A la necesidad de empujar. Dean fue el primero, las manos sobre su culo y la fricción de tela vaquera. ¿Estaba mal? Se sentía _jodidamente_ bien. En su mundo había demasiadas cosas retorcidas como para preocuparse de algo que no fuera mantenerse humano. _«Siente, Dean._ Siente. _No quiero oír otra vez que desearías no poder sentir porque me escuece todo el cuerpo por dentro, porque se me retuerce el alma, porque incluso la sangre negra que llevo duele cuando te veo llorar»._ La piel de Dean quemaba cada vez más, y los dedos, y los gruñidos en las gargantas y en los oídos. Fuego entre sus caderas y aquello no era por el placer. Pero no pensaba dejar que terminaran como dos quinceañeros que no se atreven a tocarse. Su hermano era suyo.

Sam metió la mano entre ambos y desabrochó las dos braguetas con una rapidez y una eficiencia que Dean habría elogiado en cualquier otro momento. Cuando los cogió a los dos, duros y calientes, con una de sus manos, solo escuchó el ahogado «Sammy…» con la voz ruda reverberando en cada terminación nerviosa, y entonces Dean empezó a empujar en serio. Sam apretó los dientes con fuerza, porque aquello era insoportable, inapropiado, insostenible.

Acabaron en pocos segundos. La idea idiota de mirar cómo ocurría se le pasó durante un fulgor por la mente, pero ni de coña pensaba deshacer el abrazo, así que terminaron pringados hasta casi el pecho. Y Sam siguió abrazado a Dean, sus respiraciones, completamente disfuncionales, no conseguían del todo su propósito vital. Se quedaron así, en un silencio dulce y engañoso, bajo aquella enormidad que era el firmamento y las copas de los árboles. Pequeños, diminutos. Juntos. _«Estoy aquí, Dean. Siempre. No importa lo que ocurra, lo que veamos, lo que tengamos que hacer. Siempre. Eres mi casa. Y yo soy la tuya»._

Sam dijo que tenía frío cuando empezó a percibir que Dean iba a apartase de él de alguna forma más brusca y dañina. Se limpiaron y vistieron sin mirarse ni una sola vez, y Sam volvió a ponerse al volante por mudo acuerdo tácito. El silencio en el Impala era opresivo, la tensión sentada entre ellos. Los dos expuestos a una lengua afilada y mordaz. Pero ninguno dijo nada y Sam condujo hasta encontrar el maldito motel.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto de un cielo inclementemente azul, el aire entraba por la ventanilla revolviéndole el pelo mientras trataba de trazar la ruta en un mapa y «Ramble on» rugía a través de los altavoces y de la garganta de Dean. Sam no lo miraba, ni decía nada. Sólo el inicio de una sonrisa que se empeñaba en asomarse a sus labios y que él era incapaz de ocultar. Y quería hacerlo, en serio. Antes de que su hermano la viera y le soltara alguna impertinencia que terminara con el «zorra» y el «gilipollas» de costumbre. Era lo que solía pasar cuando estaban de ese humor raro. Pero Dean le miraba de reojo y vio la sonrisa.

—Qué. ¿Te pone mirar tanto rato un mapa, eh, cerebrito?

«No. Es que me cuesta concentrarme hoy». Ninguna alusión verbal a lo acontecido. Normas no escritas.

—Gilipollas.

—Zorra.

—Hay unas trescientas millas hasta Norfolk, Nebraska. Eso son casi tres horas de camino.

Plegó el mapa y lo guardó en la guantera. Se habían levantado pronto; habían dormido poco, pero como troncos. Mientras desayunaban, Sam había buceado un rato en la red y se había topado con algo: las muertes de dos padres en lo que parecía un accidente doméstico presenciado por el hijo mayor en ambos casos. «Podemos ir a comprobarlo, Dean». «Podemos».

—Duerme un rato.

—No tengo sueño.

Dean le miró extrañado y Sam sonrió. Y puede que fuera aquello, esa espontaneidad que era como algo chirriante y oxidado entre ellos, que la mirada de Dean se volvió de acero por un instante y se concentró de nuevo en la carretera.

Sam volvió a centrarse en el paisaje luminoso de su ventanilla y dejó que el aire le revolviera el pelo. Aún sentía los labios sobre su piel, en su cuello y en su boca. Dean llevaba un corte diminuto en su comisura que cualquiera que los conociera confundiría con los efectos de una pelea. No es que no la hubiera habido.

La noche anterior habían llegado a la habitación, 114 del Red Point, dos camas de colchas azul pretérito, moqueta desgastada y luz a medias. Sam se había ido directo a la ducha y cuando salió, a la botella de whisky —que había aparecido como por arte de magia— le quedaban dos tercios. Dean le miró, la impertinencia y el reto en los ojos, y volvió a empinar la botella antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

_«Yo también lo siento»_.

—No debiste hacerlo —murmuró, para nadie.

Sam llevaba volviéndose loco progresivamente desde aquella conversación sobre el maletero del Impala en la que su hermano _no le había confesado_ que había vendido su alma para traerlo de vuelta de la muerte. En aquel momento, después de matar a Ojos Amarillos, ninguno de los dos había sido consciente de la oscura impronta que ese acto había dejado dentro de Sam. _«Voy a librarte de esta, a salvar tu culo para variar»_ . Un bálsamo. La realidad era esa otra confesión: _«Haría cualquier cosa por ti»_. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier. Maldita. Cosa.

Ninguno de los dos había sabido calibrar la fidelidad, el trasfondo de esas palabras. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Cogió la botella y bebió de donde lo había hecho su hermano, mientras escuchaba el agua caer en el aseo. Sabía lo que vendría ahora. Las compuertas de Dean se habían abierto durante su pequeña confesión, y Sam sabía mejor que nadie cómo lidiaba su hermano con la vida. Alcohol, sexo, violencia. Mentiras. Dean cargaba cualquier cosa en su, ya de por sí, pesada mochila, e ignoraba convenientemente la de su hermano pequeño. Sam había aprendido que, cuando algo pujaba en su interior y le consumía, cuando sentía la necesidad de echar algo fuera, no servían las palabras. Lo había intentado en alguna ocasión y Dean era un compartimento estanco. Encontraba siempre otras formas y Sam, que había crecido a su sombra, había aprendido a leerse a sí mismo, como la maldita imagen especular que era. Podía ser que Sam fuera, de todos, el que mayor pulsión sintiera por compartirse; pero no dejaba de ser un Winchester y, en realidad, sólo hablaba cuando no era sobre él.

Ahora sentía esa pulsión. Ese deseo de hacerse escuchar, aunque no fueran palabras. Esa necesidad de hacerse visible.

Hizo bajar más líquido ambarino tibio por su garganta y quemaba, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera el alcohol. La puerta del aseo se abrió y Dean salió con los vaqueros puestos. Rebuscó en la mochila hasta dar con una camiseta limpia e hizo exactamente lo que Sam sabía que iba a hacer.

Maldito fuera.

Dejó la botella sobre el aparador y le cortó el paso hacia la puerta de salida. Dean alzó los brazos. Sin tocarle.

—Apártate, Sam.

—No.

—Jódete, ¿crees que porque hemos compartido un bonito rato de terapia no voy a salir esta noche?

—No debiste hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba muy baja. Demasiado grave.

—¿Qué? Me dijiste que tenías curiosidad. —La de Dean sonaba como veneno en sus oídos. Despectiva. Intentó alcanzar la salida, pero le detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho.

—No eso. —Dean pensaba que no quería haber escuchado nada sobre su estancia en el Infierno. «Muérdete la lengua»—. No debiste vender tu alma por mí. Joder, Dean. No debiste ir al Infierno por mí.

—¿Ah, no? Estarías muerto, _Sammy_.

Dean, cada vez más cabreado —o desesperado—, volvió a intentar pasar por su lado.

—Hice la invocación. —Continuó él, suicida—. Le pedí al demonio del cruce que intercambiase nuestros lugares.

Aquello congeló a Dean en el sitio.

—Pues me alegro de que no funcionara —escupió—. Vamos a dejar algo claro, Sam. ¿Yo te pido que no remuevas el maldito estercolero? Tú me haces caso. Me lo debes.

Le ardía el pecho y no era por el alcohol. La rabia se acumuló formando una especie de pasta pegajosa y densa que le pesaba. Respiró hondo.

—Soy adulto. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué decisiones estás tomando últimamente? Porque no me parece que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Yo me he abierto como una maldita amapola ahí fuera, así que vamos. Adelante. Dímelo. Dime lo lejos que estás. Cuéntame hasta dónde has llegado.

—Dean…

No lo vio venir. El tono de excusa era una mentira incluso para él. El puño de su hermano se estampó contra su mejilla. Sam sintió el anillo de plata que Dean siempre llevaba y luego, el hilo de sangre corriendo por su piel. Las miradas congeladas e incrédulas.

—Joder, apártate.

Dean se llevó una parte de él fuera, igual que seguramente se había dejado algo de sí mismo allí. Siempre era así. Lo vio a través de la ventana, caminando en la oscuridad, amorrándose a la botella que había llevado consigo. Solo. Sam se giró y maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba algo con qué limpiarse la sangre.  Escuchó el ruido del vidrio estrellándose y cuando volvió a la ventana con el corazón en un puño, la botella estaba hecha añicos contra el asfalto. No había rastro de Dean.

Fue hasta el petate de su hermano y rebuscó hasta dar con otra provisión de whisky, lo abrió y vertió un poco sobre el corte. Luego empinó la botella sobre su boca hasta que no pudo tragar más.

Esperaba que no fuera solo a la caza de Alastair. No. La violencia, la caza, no era esta noche.

Sam se metió en la cama, bullendo y preocupado a partes iguales. Las palabras de Dean le golpearon una vez más. Cuarenta años. Haciéndose y deshaciéndose. Deshaciendo a otros. «Desearía no sentir nada». Se dio la vuelta sobre la almohada, incómodo con el agujero oscuro en su pecho con el que convivía desde hacía cuatro meses. «Cuarenta años». Tenía aristas ahora. Dientes afilados que giraban, corroían y absorbían. Pensó en la sangre de demonio, en Ruby. En Lilith y el contrato. Pensó en cómo no había podido hacer nada por Dean y en la venganza.

Pensó en el pulso negro de su interior, el que llevaba sintiendo toda su vida.

 

Dos horas más tarde oyó la cerradura y metió la mano bajo la almohada hasta que tocó la culata de la Heckler. Dean apareció por la puerta aparentemente mucho más sobrio de lo que él habría esperado. Sam soltó la pistola y el aliento. Volvió a cerrar los ojos sin moverse. Llevaba dos horas intentando dormirse inútilmente y ahora estaba cerca de ello. Podía sentirlo. Hubo un tiempo en que no podía dormir en absoluto.

El susurro de la chaqueta de cuero, el golpe seco del arma de Dean contra la madera de la mesita. El colchón de su cama hundiéndose tras él.

Sam se giró hacia la sombra a contraluz, el ceño fruncido en una pregunta, y los labios de Dean aterrizaron sobre los suyos tan rápidos y duros y suaves que se olvidó de hablar. Se agarraron por el cuello, por las mandíbulas y dejaron salir la desesperación a besos malditos. Dean le tiraba del pelo y le mordía los labios pegado a él de la cabeza a los pies. Sam apartó la colcha de una patada y se sacó la camiseta, porque quería sentirlo, quería ser el aire que su hermano respirase y el vertedero de su locura. Y Dean estaba loco al hacer aquello. Sam lo conocía mejor que nadie. La cordura estaba muy lejos de allí. Sintió su mano sobre el corte de la mejilla y luego su lengua, haciendo que la herida ardiera. Un «lo siento» mudo, abrasador. Y luego, su polla dura contra la suya. Gruñó, presionó y se la devolvió. Las manos arrancando ropa, marcando piel. Una contusión de la caza, un cardenal de joder juntos. Bocados, jadeos, saliva, sudor y gruñidos por alcanzar al otro. No era suficiente. Sam apretó los dientes cuando Dean le cogió. _No era suficiente._ Bajó por su mandíbula, lamiendo, un camino que había recorrido demasiadas pocas veces. Su pecho, su bajo vientre, el golpe seco de la cabeza de Dean contra el cabecero de la cama. Una lamida y el aullido de un animal herido.

Sam sintió cómo Dean crecía más todavía. Acero y calor en su boca. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba la de su hermano para recibirle. Las manos bajaron y se enredaron entre su pelo. Y Dean empezó a empujar. Y a gruñir. Y a arañar seriamente su cordura. Sam se cogió y estaba tan duro que pensaba que podría correrse solo con aquello. Jadeó sin poderse contener y Dean le empujó hacia atrás por los hombros. _«Sammy...»._

La cama era demasiado pequeña. Lo supo en cuanto se arrodilló sobre ella y apoyó la punta de su polla contra Dean. Empezó a entrar y apretó los ojos y los dientes porque se estaba licuando. Sam estaba tan duro que dolía y escuchó como un eco el sonido desgarrado de Dean con la almohada entre sus dientes. Soltó el aliento con fuerza en cuanto estuvo dentro. Dean se movió. Sam se movió. La cama se movió, el cabezal balanceándose con ellos contra la pared. Sam pensó que, si las posiciones estuvieran invertidas, probablemente el cabezal de la cama estaría taladrando la pared a fuerza de golpes y de un ritmo demoledor. Su polla dio un tirón ante la idea. Dean desatado. Él podía controlarse. Necesitaba controlarse. Empujó con fuerza, despacio, profundo. Podía follar despacio. Era como la sangre de demonio. Porque podía controlarse, ¿no?

Sam se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo sangre e hizo un buen papel durante algunos minutos. Pero luego Dean empezó a moverse de verdad y Sam, gimiendo como un desalmado, dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros de su hermano. Follaron intentando confundirse uno en el otro, atados en la misma espiral de placer, de dolor y de culpa. Sam cogió la polla de su hermano porque quería llevárselo consigo —mierda, _lo necesitaba con él_ — y, mientras se corría con los ojos apretados, chupó con fuerza la piel de Dean hasta que supo que le había dejado un cardenal. Aguantó lo justo hasta que Dean terminó de correrse y luego se desplomó sobre él.

Los jadeos llenaban la habitación.

—¿Por qué te contienes?

_«¿Qué?»_

—¿Qué? —Apenas le salía la voz.

—Antes te estabas controlando.

Dean lo conocía más de lo que le gustaría. Supo que estaba enrojeciendo por el calor en su cara. Todavía con la respiración desacompasada, respondió:

—Jess siempre me pedía que fuera despacio.

Sam era considerablemente consciente de su tamaño.

—Yo no soy Jess.

Menos de medio minuto después de que Dean soltara aquello, los dos se habían sumido en la inconsciencia.

Había habido algo más de conversación al respecto en el desayuno. Pero una cosa era que el humor de ambos hubiera mejorado bastante y otra muy distinta, que se sintieran cómodos hablando de ello. Dean dormía en la cama de al lado cuando se había despertado y Sam había obviado convenientemente cualquier alusión a las últimas doce horas.

Pero con el primer café de la mañana, su hermano había abierto la bocaza.

—Sabes que está mal, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño, como si no quisiera escucharlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Yo no debería saber esto, Sam. No que te gusta que te besen en el cuello, ni que cierras los ojos cuando te lo hacen, ni los sonidos que emites cuando te corres o que aprietas los dientes como cuando estás matando.

«Estás de broma».

—Eres quien mejor me conoce —dijo como toda respuesta y dio el tema por zanjado.

 

En el coche, Sam miraba el mundo moverse a través de la ventanilla, con ellos dos como eje de todo. Su propio límite. Un tanque inamovible, pero lleno de mentiras. Con el tiempo, Dean le había confesado que sí recordaba su estancia en el Infierno, pero Sam… Sam era incapaz de confesarle lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que le obsesionaba desde que se había quedado solo. Lo jodido que estaba. Dean nunca lo entendería, porque «eres quien mejor me conoce» sólo había sido una frase para salir del paso. Bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, hasta el móvil que no había dejado de vibrar durante su pequeño receso. Sam sabía lo que había al otro lado. Sangre de demonio y fuerza, poder. Venganza. Pero tenía la mirada de Dean grabada a fuego en su mente; esa mirada que odiaba, que le hablaba de ese pulso oscuro en su pecho, de lo lejos que estaba de ser un humano normal.

Esa mirada que él no podía soportar.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que esa mirada que odiaba era su único punto de contención.

  
  



End file.
